Princess Peach - LTL SMK-DDD
Paradox Princess Peach - Lost Time Line SMK-DDD "You can not feel any emotion, without sadness...So ill take your sadness. I will grant you your joy again." Princess Peach is a Paradox Soul of Princess Peach from a Lost Timeline, known as SMK-DDD, or "Super Mushroom Kingdom - Dark Dream Dimension". She is known as the ruler for a majority of all of the Mushroom Kingdom's various worlds, Bowser's Kingdom, New Donk City, and as well as other world's as well, Including dimensions of Dimension D, and The Void, Having completely taken over, and currently residing in the Former Castle Bleck, Now referred to as the Peach Dimentive. Princess Peach currently resides in the Peach Dimentive, but occasionally appears in the Paradox Rift as a Paradox Soul, Looking to stop what she calls 'Dark Timelines', Where the world is plunged into darkness, or general sadness, and will often refuse or deny missions that go against this goal. Despite her sad appearance, He goal's seem to line up with that or the 'Base' Peach, To Grant Joy and Love to the world, though due to the events of her timeline, Her abilities to do so are much different. She is also accompanied by a Dressian, a Species of Living Dress, that is as 'Maximum Calibur', named Ligant, which acts as her clothes, and Parasol. Appearance Princess Peach resembled her 'Base' Self, in almost all respects of physicality and body shape, with the main acceptations being her Hair is now a snow white color, as opposed to a bright blonde, And her dress preferring much more for Black, Pink, and Deep Reds. This is due to wearing a unique Living Dress, a Dressian named Ligant. She is also noted that her energy, instead of simply bright pink and white, is a Pink and Black color, or even Red and Black during bits of anger. Personality Paradox Princess Peach has a much more darker outlook on life, as opposed to the 'Base' Peach's concepts of Love And in the freedom of ones emotions, She believes in the philosophy, that without Sadness and Anger, No other better emotions could exist, and so looks to eradicate these emotions entirely with her 'Anti-love' magic. She behaves like the queen of a lost kingdom, Distant, and much more serious than the Base Peach before her. However, She still holds the spirits of others in high regard, and will provide Kind, often Motherly advice to help them. Story-Original Timeline Story- Paradox Rift Abilities * Anti-Love Magic: Using the spirit of Negative Emotion, Paradox Princess Peach can use the emotions of Anger, Sadness, Boredom and Illness to perform many magical spells and attacks, able to enhance her physical abilities in incredible ways, Creating energy explosions in the shape of black hearts, and afflict many negative emotions onto her foes by force. However, to power this magic, It requires Peach to absorb the negative emotions from other people, Thus granting them total happiness. This also allows her to physically manipulate her body in Cartoonish ways, allowing her to avoid near death blows and defend herself from physical damage with ease. * Dressian Magic: Able to transform her dress into any number of designs, as well as her Parasol into various melee weapons at will. As well, Her dress possesses a miniature pocket dimension under the gown of it, should the Gown be present. This also allows Paraox Peach to absorb Life Force from others, Though Unlike Mochi's, Paradox Peach does not need to consume the entire living person to do this, Though phyiscal contact is necessary. * Dark Prognosticus: Using the Dark Prognosticus, Peach can Predict a Negative-themed outlook for the future. * Shadow Queen: after absorbing the very Shadow Queen herself, Paradox Peach can, for brief time, Attain the form of 'Shadow Queen' Herself. However, This form does not resemble or relate to the original Shadow queen, Taking a more monstrous look from the unstable power of her Anti-Love Magic. * Void Travel/Dimension Travel * Able to speak languages used by Monsters automatically VIA IOMagic * Vibe Magic * Magic Absorbtion * Weakness to Fire and Light * Resistance to Cold and Dark Trivia * Inspired by the concept of a 'Goth Peach' Category:Paradox Soul Category:Class Azure Category:Class Aka Category:Class Lila Category:Female Characters Category:Mario Category:Female Character Category:Hero